SPIA Mark II
SPIA mark II is the second experimental subject created by the SPIA project, and whose progenitors are Kevin, Elexion’s son, and Sebastion, a high ranking HU Duohuman officer, both members of MST-002. Like the first model in the series, II has tattoos of a diagram of his internal systems and circuitry, and the tattoos glow a faint red in the darkness, much like the Mark I’s tattoos glow light blue. Because of his different progenitors, he focuses on slightly different attributes than the Mark I, though he does share some traits as half of the genetic material that forms his organic components, such as organs, muscle fires and some bio-neural circuitry, comes from the son of one of the Mark I’s progenitors. The Mark II is more mentally and physically stable than the Mark I, though less through the tweaking of the SPIA R&D team and more because of the fact that Kevin and Sebastion took active responsibility in mentally “raising” the Mark II, giving him a firmer sense of identity and more stability. Attempts to recreate this phenomenon have been thus far unsuccessful. History The Mark II was created one month after the Mark I, when testing had determined that it’s predecessor was not a viable candidate for a truly stable prototype and that the process needed to be perfected. After the Mark II was first brought online, Kevin and Sebastion, good friends despite their slightly clashing personalities, insisted that they recruit the Mark II into MST-002 in order to familiarize him with standard HU combat and domestic protocols, as well as generally introducing him to what it meant to be a member of HU. While two of the three commanders were at first reluctant to consider this a viable plan, Elexion personally vouched for his son, which was more than enough to convince Wanderer and Will to sanction the care of the Mark II as an experimental process. The Mark II spent three months with his progenitors as a member of MST-002 before his case was reviewed; surprisingly, he tested well within safe psychological and physical ranges, and was cleared for duty with HU, unlike his predecessor, and he served for another year and seven months with the MST before the SPIA project was discontinued and he was assigned, being the most stable of all of the SPIA subjects, to the responsibility of caring for his brethren until they staged a coop and escaped off-planet, an event that he regrets not foreseeing and blames himself for to this day. In order to make up for it, he volunteered to escort and care for the mental state of the Mark I as he hunted the other SPIA subjects, and did his job admirably, even fighting some of the renegade SPIAs by the Mark I’s side. The Mark II was commended for his service after his return to Osrisis five years after beginning his journey with the Mark I, and the two remaining SPIA subjects were sanctioned as a viable and functioning team capable of carrying out most HU missions, with the exception of any diplomatic missions due to the Mark I’s continueing instability despite the assistance of his brother, which, ironically, makes the team more viable for combat-oriented missions. They have assumed the group assignment of MST-047, Technology and Android specialists, along with PERSEUS VII. Personality PERSONALITY Mark II has been described as completely different from any other SPIA model; empathic, loyal, focused and positive, all of which greatly assisted him in the care of his brothers. However, his heritage as a SPIA model has left marks on his psyche that not even his time spent with his progenitors was able to erase; on occasion, he can be brooding, antisocial and vengeful, though it is theorized that these traits might have come from Sebastion as these are shared flaws between the two. Despite his negative traits, the Mark II is considered the greatest successful subject created by the SPIA project, though the results have never been duplicated. Because of this, the Mark II hesitantly believes that he might have been created, though unintentionally, to care for the rest of the surviving SPIA series, and so has shouldered the responsibilities that the care of his brothers leave him, and has been unwavering in his support of them, even attempting to convince them to return to Osrisis after they fled, pleading with them to reconcile with their creators and assist him in helping the others, and was nearly successful in the cases of the Mark V and the Mark XII, though both eventually destroyed themselves in the belief that they would never truly be forgiven by their creators. The only time the Mark II showed outwardly hostile and violent traits was when the Mark I was heavily damaged during a fight with the Mark XIII, who then fled, leaving the Mark II to care for the Mark I. enraged to the brink of insanity, the Mark II made sure that the Mark I was stabilized before chasing after the Mark XIII on his own, ruthlessly hunting him down and, in the end, killing the Mark XIII with his own hands, after which, their mission completed and the other SPIA models subdued or dead, he hauled the damaged Mark I back to Osrisis for repairs and, leaving him in the care of the three commanders and his progenitors, slipped away to wander Osrisis, attempting to make sense of his newly surfaced personality traits. he returned after some time to join MST-047 with Mk I.